


hug it better

by fuckyestaehyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Junmyeon is a sap, M/M, i keep writing cuddle fics yIKES, its all fluff, sehun cries a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/pseuds/fuckyestaehyung
Summary: When Sehun starts buckling under the weight of his status and insecurities, Junmyeon is always there to help him lift the burden





	hug it better

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm back with more fluff. Blame Tae and Shreya for making me soft over Seho and fueling my love for them (I love you two very much).

Junmyeon was the leader, the ‘mother’ of the group, the person who had raised Sehun and looked after him when Sehun needed it.

 

The public knew this. It was the widely accepted dynamic the two of them had, and although this wasn’t always present, both of them enjoyed the moments that it was.

 

Today had been one of those days. One of the days where everything for Sehun just seemed to go wrong. Nothing particularly big had happened as such, rather, it was just a collection of small things that had piled up and left him feeling terrible at the end of the day.

 

The other members must have noticed — it was hard not to notice when one of their close friends was feeling down. Sehun had been silent the entire car ride back from their music bank recording, and the moment they got back to the dorm, he had gone directly to his room, not even pausing to answer Minseok who questioned if Sehun was going to join them for dinner. If anyone did notice though, they didn’t mention i,t or make any move to talk to him about it. They all had their off days, and were beginning to understand that sometimes, people wanted some time to themselves to sort things out on their own.

 

Junmyeon was different though. His years of looking after Sehun as a trainee, and then again while being the leader, had taught Junmyeon how to read Sehun’s mood. He’d picked up on how to tell what Sehun needed.

 

Today, he could tell that Sehun just wanted to be babied and to forget his responsibilities.

 

Junmyeon decided that he was going to do _everything_ he could to make that happen.

 

When he entered their shared room — slightly later — that night, he couldn’t help the sudden rush of motherly instincts that seemed to wash over him. Sehun was in _Junmyeon’s_ bed, his body curled up under the covers, and his head just poking out slightly with his eyes facing the doorway. At first glance Junmyeon had thought the other man had been asleep, but he was soon proven wrong when Sehun lifted up the covers on the small bed and looked at him expectantly. He let out a fond sigh before crossing the room, to join Sehun in the bed.

 

They lay there for awhile, not saying anything, but instead just listening to the soft breathing noises filling the room.

 

“Sehun, are you okay?” Part of Junmyeon was expecting to be left answerless when he asked, the lack of noise from the other boy had left him with the idea that maybe he’d fallen asleep, but the soft _hmmm_ that Sehun let out said otherwise. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

 

Junmyeon watched as Sehun rolled over slightly, so that they were facing each other and then as he proceeded to bury his head into Junmyeon’s chest. “Everything’s okay, hyung, I just got annoyed because I messed up a few times today. I’ll try harder hyung, I promise, I will.”

 

Honestly, Junmyeon hadn’t expected the conversation to progress further than him asking questions and getting noncommittal grunts or hums in response ― that’s what usually happens when they had moments like this anyway.

 

Sehun’s answer had taken Junmyeon by surprise, but if Sehun was going to talk, then Junmyeon wasn’t going to complain about it. “Sehunnie, it’s completely okay. Baekhyun missed a couple notes as well, you’re not the only one who messed up. I mess up the dance _all_ the time. You don’t need to get so annoyed with yourself over this, we can’t change it now, anyway. I doubt anyone cares.”

 

“I was looking at some of the comments on the video, when we were in the van. I didn’t do it on purpose, I just wanted to see if you could tell that I messed up, you know? Then I got curious and looked at what people were saying to see if _they_ had noticed, too. I know that they were probably just haters or something but it still hurt to see what they were saying.”

 

Sehun stops as if he is thinking about what he wants to say next and Junmyeon tries to comfort Sehun, as he waits for him to continue, by tangling their legs together lightly under the covers.

 

“I know that I will never be able to sing like you, or Baekhyun hyung, and Jongdae hyung, I know that. And I know that I can dance, but I don’t think I will ever be as good as Jongin. It’s really frustrating to me. I’m surrounded by all of you guys all the time, and I don’t think I can live up to it. Does that make sense?”  

 

Junmyeon raised his hand and slowly started running it through Sehun’s hair as he thought of how to answer.

 

They’d had this conversation a lot when they had their debut. Late nights filled with Junmyeon trying to talk Sehun through his insecurities, and Sehun cuddling up to Junmyeon as they drifted off to sleep. He had thought that Sehun had gotten over these insecurities as they had grown more popular but, he was wrong. He looked down at the head of hair currently resting on his chest and let out a sigh before he started speaking.

 

“Sehunnie, can you look at me for a second?”

 

Sehun answered his request with a shake of his head and trying to snuggle even closer to Junmyeon as an attempt to hide his face.

 

“You know we all love you right? Sure, you might not have Baekhyun’s voice or Jongdae’s high notes, but I don’t have that either. You _are_ great at rapping though, and dance, too. You and Jongin have slightly different styles but that doesn’t make him better than you at all. Why do you think you can’t live up to the rest of us? You have your own talents,personality, and they are all important parts of EXO, too.” He was stopped running his hands through Sehun’s hair, and sat up slightly as an attempt to get the other boy to look up at him.

 

It didn’t really work, but just as Junmyeon was opening his mouth to continue what he was saying he was cut off by Sehun’s answer. “It’s nothing new. The comments are everywhere. I know you and the rest of the members see them too, all the articles and people saying that I shouldn’t be in the group. I see them everyday. I know that I shouldn’t look but I just can’t help it and everytime I do look I always regret it because it hurts Hyung, it hurts so fucking much. But do you know what the worst bit is? They are always true and I don’t know how t-to-” Sehun’s sentence gets cut off when his own voice starts to break, and for the first time that night Junmyeon notices that Sehun is holding back tears.

 

Seeing one of the people he is closest to so upset and broken makes Junmyeon want to cry himself. It had always been in moments like this that Junmyeon was reminded once again that they were all just young men who had been forced to grow up under the watchful gaze of the public. All the members had struggled with the pressure of this over the years, but as far as Junmyeon knew, Sehun had been hit the hardest by this.

 

“Yah are you really crying right now? What am I going to do with you Sehun.”

 

“This is all your fault Hyung. If you hadn’t gone all leader mode on me I wouldn’t have started crying. _Why the fuck_ am I even crying? I’m sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean to get all emotional on you.”

 

Junmyeon let out an amused chuckle at Sehun's whining, he hadn’t forgotten their previous topic nor about how far and serious the situation had progressed, but he was relieved to see that Sehun was beginning to calm down slightly and joke around again.

 

“To be honest, I didn’t realise how much those comments were affecting you. You know that the other members and I don’t mind if you ever need to unload your thoughts on someone, right? Those people saying those things about you don’t know you like we do. They don’t see you late at night when you are insisting you practice longer to get the dance down even after the rest of us have all gone back to the dorm. They don’t see the Sehun that practices with Chanyeol to try and get all his lines perfected. They don’t see the full  Sehun, one of the multi talented members of Exo. Most importantly, they don’t see you like this, when all your walls are down. They don’t get to see the real Oh Sehun and I’m forever thankful that I do.”

 

Junmyeon was already quite proud of his little rant, but the look on Sehun’s face made it ten times better. It was a mix between shy and mortified and it reminded Junmyeon of when they had first met all those years ago.

 

Sehun let out a slight whine before sitting up on the bed and trying to hide his face from Junmyeon one last time but Junmyeon wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Sehunnie, look at me.”

 

He watches as Sehun lifts his head a little, scrunching up his face and peeking at Junmyeon out of the corner of his eye. Junmyeon can tell Sehun’s face is hot from just looking at him, the deep red dusting his cheeks in adorable in Junmyeons opinion but Sehun seems to be getting even more embarrassed once he realises that Junmyeon can tell just how embarrassed he is.

 

Junmyeon has to resist the urge to coo at the image in front of him. Sehun trying to make himself as small as he can to hide his embarrassment at being caught crying and spilling his emotions, he doesn’t even unwrap his arms from around his knees.

 

Junmyeon has his hands clasped together in front of his chin, looking at Sehun from a few inches away. He can tell that he’s wearing a wide, wide smile. Sure the context of the talk hadn’t been a good one, but Junmyeon is happy that Sehun had trusted him with the topic.

 

Then Junmyeon remembers that this is Sehun, the person who has never really made him feel bad, or hurt him, or held anything against him and he had always tried to do the exact same for him.

 

“It’s getting late. How about we both go to sleep and we can talk about this more in the morning? We can both sleep in my bed if you would prefer it. I love you Sehunnie. Also, don’t worry,” Junmyeon says through his grin. “I won’t tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Tbh this was just another late night thing that I sort of stuck with. I love my soft boys v much.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/braceskibum) if you want (come talk to me about stuff)


End file.
